


【秉宇】溺爱

by Lensevenstars



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensevenstars/pseuds/Lensevenstars
Summary: CP：崔秉灿x韩胜宇年下，R18预警青涩小鸡仔为所欲为被哥哥一再容让的故事，其实是我想写小鸡仔哭着搞哥的场景。单纯为了开车而开车，早期设定所以大家都很青涩。ooc是我的，勿上升。





	【秉宇】溺爱

**Author's Note:**

> CP：崔秉灿x韩胜宇  
年下，R18预警  
青涩小鸡仔为所欲为被哥哥一再容让的故事，其实是我想写小鸡仔哭着搞哥的场景。  
单纯为了开车而开车，早期设定所以大家都很青涩。  
ooc是我的，勿上升。

他的胜宇哥真好看。  
当韩胜宇接过手机准备拍第二张合照的时候，崔秉灿没有忍住亲上了他哥的脸颊。  
“这个有点过分了！”面对着镜头没办法这么坦然的韩胜宇笑着别开了头。  
崔秉灿这才回过神还在节目录制中，瞪着一双圆滚滚的眼睛流露出无辜的表情，接下来只能老实安分的拍完这张合照。  
录完节目回到宿舍时已经深夜了，等韩胜宇最后一个洗完澡回房间的时候，发现自己的床铺上已经鼓起小包，掀开被子一角，果然露出来了崔秉灿笑得过份灿烂的脸。  
“秉灿啊…”韩胜宇有些无奈。  
“今天我想和哥一起睡～我一个人睡感觉冷的都快感冒了～”深知胜宇哥的弱点所在，崔秉灿放软语调撒起了娇，为了博得同情还装着咳嗽了几声。  
果然韩胜宇只是犹豫的扫了一眼旁边双层床上因疲劳而陷入熟睡的势俊和秀彬，关了灯默许了崔秉灿的任性。  
黑暗中崔秉灿只看得见胜宇哥模糊的轮廓走到床边，然后旁边一沉，熟悉的沐浴露香气带着热烘烘的体温贴了过来，崔秉灿毫不客气的双手双脚都缠住了韩胜宇：“哥好暖啊。”  
床不算太大，躺下两个高个子男人已经没什么多余的地方了，韩胜宇按住崔秉灿在自己身上乱摸的手，果然温度比自己凉的多，长腿一勾夹住崔秉灿的脚丫子，还不忘把被子往上拉严实，把头埋在崔秉灿颈窝贴着耳朵小声说：“这样就不冷了吧。”  
软糯的声音加上潮湿的吐息让崔秉灿耳朵一红，明明是自己抱着不单纯的小心思赖上了胜宇哥的床，但是为什么现在有种莫名被反过来撩拨的感觉？  
他的胜宇哥总是这样不经意的透露出诱人之处，偏偏本人一直无知无觉，还把他当弟弟一样关切亲近，殊不知小鸡仔早就一头溺在了这片温柔海洋，再无挣扎之力。  
可恨这个人还什么都不知道。  
“胜宇哥…”崔秉灿有些闷闷不乐地环住韩胜宇的腰。  
男人的腰纤细不堪一握，但是手底下的触感结实又有弹性，让人心猿意马。崔秉灿偷偷摸摸将手顺着睡衣下摆探进去，如愿以偿的贴上了光滑的皮肤。  
可能是后腰的部位有些敏感，亦或者是对方一寸一寸抚摸的动作过于肉麻，韩胜宇不禁蜷缩起身子忍着笑：“痒，你干嘛呢。”  
感受到对方错乱的呼吸打在自己脖子上，崔秉灿心跳乱了几拍，说出口的话却是一贯的无辜语调：“手冷～”  
“哥这么暖和是不是因为一直在运动啊？”崔秉灿装做好奇宝宝一样，摸完后腰摸腹肌，面上不动声色，胸腔里的那颗心脏却砰砰直跳。  
小腹实在是过于敏感，韩胜宇伸手按住那双作乱的手，语调里还带着没褪去的笑意：“别闹。”  
哪知某只小鸡仔立刻戏精附身，嘤的痛呼一声，韩胜宇立刻僵住了，手上不敢发力怕自己没轻重伤到对方：“没事吧？”  
崔秉灿委委屈屈：“哥就让我抱一下嘛～”  
轻叹了口气，韩胜宇翻了个身放软身体靠在崔秉灿的怀里，闭上眼睛准备进入梦乡当个无知无觉的抱枕。  
察觉到对方放任的态度，崔秉灿忍不住露出得逞的笑容，也不再遮遮掩掩的小动小摸，壮起胆子直接撩起韩胜宇的睡衣下摆一角，露出一片腰腹方便上下其手。  
韩胜宇只当是小孩好奇哥哥的身材，平时换衣服的时候秉灿也不少对自己投以“羡慕”的目光，团里成员也会偶尔摸摸自己的腹肌胸肌感叹一番，满足了好奇心就好了。直到要害之处被一把握住了，韩胜宇才迟钝的发觉事情不对。  
“崔…”  
“嘘～哥，秀彬和势俊都睡着了哦。”  
韩胜宇闻言下意识一顿，咽下了就要脱口喊出的姓名。犹豫了几秒才反应过来现在不是在乎会不会吵醒弟弟们的状态了，可年轻的身体禁不起撩拨，等韩胜宇明白过来时自己已经在那双手的摆弄下起了反应。  
此时的崔秉灿也是既兴奋又害怕，一开始他只是想偷偷占点小便宜，可一点一点觉得好像能更过分一些，压抑了这么久的感情实在是无法让人理智抉择，头脑一热就对心心念念的人做了无法解释的过份举动，而自己现在就隔着两层布料精神的顶在了对方柔软的臀缝之处。虽然虚势小鸡仔好像暂时镇住了场面，但是接下来该怎么办崔秉灿心里一点底都没有，说不定下一秒就会被胜宇哥狠狠的揍翻在地，然后被嫌恶疏远。一想到那个场景，崔秉灿彻底慌了。  
“胜宇哥…”  
正当韩胜宇努力维持冷静思索对策时，听到崔秉灿颤抖着的声音，紧接着就感觉到后颈的湿润和对方哭出来的哽咽声。  
韩胜宇有些哭笑不得，明明是自己被做了这样的事情，怎么现在倒像是反过来了一样。  
“秉灿啊，你先放开我。”  
“不。”面对无法收拾的场面，小鸡仔只能开始耍赖，也不敢把房间里另外两人吵醒小声呜咽着把韩胜宇抱的更紧了。  
韩胜宇只能放软语调哄着：“听话，先放开我。”  
崔秉灿犹犹豫豫的松开了手，心中忐忑的看着韩胜宇撑起身子坐了起来，然后目光对上了对方的双眼。  
视线一碰，反倒是韩胜宇目光闪烁先一步移开了视线：“这个样子也没办法继续睡了，你…跟我到浴室来。”  
一句话听的崔秉灿心脏砰砰直跳，晕头晕脑的跟着韩胜宇出了房间走到浴室门口。  
打开了浴室的灯，韩胜宇站在门口踟躇着，清了清嗓音，用一贯温柔却又让人无法违抗的语气道：“你自己解决了之后回自己床睡去。”  
崔秉灿闻言愣了愣，一颗雀跃的心瞬间沉到了谷底，刚想遵从本能的和平时一样听从队长的命令，却不经意的看到背对着自己的人耳朵赤红。  
好像，胜宇哥也并不像表现的那般平静。  
脑海中突然浮现出这样的想法，崔秉灿莫名有种感觉，如果就此停下，让胜宇哥有冷静下来的时间的话，以后自己不会再有机会了，反正也不会有比这个更糟糕的情况了。  
思及至此，崔秉灿也下定了决心，一把将韩胜宇也拉进了浴室，关上门把对方紧紧压在了门上，不等对方动作先一步开口：“胜宇哥我喜欢你，是真的真的喜欢你。”  
明明平时上节目或者见面会都能若无其事的说出各种甜蜜情话，但是此时的崔秉灿好像舌头打结了一般，反反复复只能说出喜欢两个字。  
见对方没有反应，崔秉灿急得快哭出来了，稍稍拉开距离低头看过去，却发现韩胜宇满脸通红一脸无措的看着自己。他还是第一次在胜宇哥的脸上看到这种表情。不，午夜梦回之时，他也见过这样的…甚至更诱人的胜宇哥。眼前的场景和梦里的场景放佛重叠了起来，有什么东西在心底悄然滋生。  
崔秉灿试探着亲上对方嘴唇，实际触觉比梦里更加柔软甜蜜，崔秉灿不禁欣喜到浑身发抖。  
没有实战经验的小鸡仔一边胡乱的亲啄着韩胜宇的嘴唇、脸颊，一边用颤抖着的手抓着他的手往自己身下带： “胜宇哥～帮帮我吧～”  
说实话，此时韩胜宇的脑中仍是一团浆糊，不知道怎么回事就发展成了眼前这副场景，可是看着崔秉灿含着泪通红的眼睛，面对无限溺爱孩子的恳求，他无法拒绝，放任被宠坏的小孩肆意妄为。  
事已至此，好像已经没有退路了。  
韩胜宇咬了咬牙，反正只是两个男人，也没什么吃亏的。如此自我暗示的韩胜宇闭着眼睛胡乱握住对方挺立的性器动手撸动起来。  
平时韩胜宇都只是靠运动发泄无处安放的精力，对于手淫显然没有什么任何技巧可言，但是崔秉灿光看着那双修长白皙的手覆在自己性器上，灯光的照射下闪烁出指缝之间渗出的水光，就足以将他炸的七荤八素。  
就这样结束可不行！  
小鸡仔的野心逐渐膨胀了起来。  
艰难咽下口唾沫，崔秉灿努力稳住心神看向韩胜宇。  
被压在门上的韩胜宇别着头紧闭着眼睛不敢多看，只有颤抖的睫毛泄露出本人不平静的心境。本来就白皙的脸颊此刻染上粉色，映着那双唇都鲜艳无比。  
说起来他的胜宇哥没有哪里不好看，尤其是嘴唇，看起来就很好亲的唇形，实际亲起来的滋味更是美妙。  
崔秉灿想着便移不开视线了，忍不住伸出手指抚上了那双唇：“胜宇哥。”  
韩胜宇闻言抖了抖，仍然坚持着闭着眼逃避现实。  
崔秉灿见状忍不住咧嘴笑了笑： “哥的技术实在是糟糕，干脆用嘴帮帮我吧。”  
“不行！”这话惊得韩胜宇就算再想装死也装不下去了，想反驳可干涩的喉咙发出来的声音带着情动的沙哑，比想象中软弱无力的多，只能瞪着眼想努力找回年长的威严。  
“可是我好难受啊。”崔秉灿耍着赖乱蹭。  
“……”  
崔秉灿偷偷瞄眼看去，只见韩胜宇垂着眼面色挣扎。  
他就知道。  
平日里谁都说崔秉灿只听韩胜宇的话，让做什么做什么。但只有他自己知道，韩胜宇对自己是如何的宠溺，再过分的要求只要自己撒撒娇，韩胜宇就会默认自己的任性。  
崔秉灿往四周看了看，拉着韩胜宇走到马桶前，放下马桶盖自己坐了上去。  
“哥你蹲下来点。”崔秉灿扯住他的手臂稍稍用力。  
“…这个完了就老实回房去。”韩胜宇只能心理挣扎着做出了让步，顺着对方拉扯的力道跪在了浴室的地板上。  
崔秉灿急不可耐的按住韩胜宇的后脑勺往自己性器上贴。看着眼前的狰狞之物，韩胜宇不禁吞了口口水，之前只用手还不觉得，这样近距离一看才觉得眼前的挺立很符合崔秉灿185的身高，粗壮程度适中，但勃起的长度却够瞧，怎么看也不是能用嘴含下去的。  
“哥快点～”崔秉灿挺动腰催促着，性器顶端碰着那双好看的唇，留下一道道湿痕，衬得嘴唇颜色更红艳了。  
“……”韩胜宇犹豫着张嘴浅浅含住顶端，虽然没有经验，但也害怕伤了秉灿，伸出手扶住性器柱身，努力收起牙齿试着多含进一些。  
当性器被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住时，崔秉灿只觉得一股麻痹感从尾椎直窜大脑，快感在脑海中炸裂。  
“哈…”崔秉灿忍不住绷紧身体仰头喘息着。  
韩胜宇只觉得自己下巴已经撑到极限了，可仍然没能全部吞进，更糟糕的是，口水混着前列腺液不停顺着柱身滑落，甚至把性器根部的毛发都染的湿漉漉一片。想要挽救一点，韩胜宇试着动起舌头至少把口水咽回去，结果不仅于事无补，反而一股带着麝腥的奇异味道在嘴里蔓延。  
“啊！哥你再动动。”崔秉灿身体一震，明显被韩胜宇的动作取悦到了，伸手撩开对方低头垂落下来的刘海，看着对方的脸急切的恳求更多。。  
被这样直勾勾的盯着，韩胜宇羞耻到眼中泛起了泪光。  
“别停下来嘛～”刚尝到甜头的崔秉灿不舍得就此停下，不管不顾的按住韩胜宇的后脑勺自己挺腰寻求快感。胡乱地用性器戳着柔软的口腔内壁，看着韩胜宇原本就鼓鼓的腮帮时不时凸出一块自己的形状来，理智顷刻间被抛到九霄云外。  
“咳！唔…”韩胜宇难受的拍了拍崔秉灿的大腿，又没办法用蛮力，只能尽量去配合。  
崔秉灿也到了关键时刻，抱着韩胜宇的脑袋最后冲刺了几下，手一松，韩胜宇立刻咳嗽着挣扎着撤开，可还是晚了几秒。  
等崔秉灿回过神的时候，只看见韩胜宇趴在着自己的腿上喘着气，脸上泪水混着精液顺着脸颊流淌，甚至嘴角还残留着不明液体。  
这副光景看的崔秉灿面红耳赤：“哥你这个样子真的好色情哦。”  
韩胜宇闻言愣了下然后也反应过来了，坐在地上把脸埋在手臂里蹭了蹭，像是用袖子擦脸又像是当只鸵鸟，闷声闷气的说道：“现在可以了吧，你先回去吧，我收拾一下再回去，明天还有练习，早点睡比较好。”  
“那哥呢？”  
“啊？”  
“哥不是还没解决么？”崔秉灿凑过去扒开韩胜宇遮挡脸的手臂。  
“我自己…解决就可以了…”音量越来越小，韩胜宇执着着做一只鸵鸟。  
“哥你先起来。”崔秉灿手臂发力把对方拽了起来，他这时才发现韩胜宇抖得厉害几乎站立不住，浑身上下只要露出来的肌肤都是粉粉的，哪怕半个身子倚着自己也始终低着头不敢抬头，可爱的不得了。  
崔秉灿拉着韩胜宇走到洗面池前，强硬的把韩胜宇按坐在池台上，半蹲下身子才对上了对方的眼睛：“胜宇哥，我是真的喜欢你，不是头脑发热才这样说的。要是胜宇哥不讨厌，就别推开我，好么？”  
说到后半句，崔秉灿也没有把握了，他凭着胜宇哥对自己的宠爱几乎是半强迫对方做了那些事情，可当被情欲冲昏的头脑稍稍冷却下来时反而有种更为焦灼的情绪升腾起来，像是等待裁决审判一般，两人之间短暂的沉默也愈发的难熬。一时间崔秉灿心中百般滋味交杂在一起，急的眼泪在眼眶里打着转。  
韩胜宇一时不知该怎么回答，看到崔秉灿这个模样也有点慌神，伸手捂住脸才敢开口：“我怎么可能讨厌秉灿呢。”  
“哥最好了！”崔秉灿激动的抱住了韩胜宇，开心的一边流着眼泪一边咧着嘴笑，不过现在也不是傻乐的时候，“我想亲亲哥~”  
虽然还是被害羞占据上峰，但韩胜宇闻言还是放下了捂脸的手，两人本来就贴在一起，几乎毫不费力就在崔秉灿的嘴上轻啄了一下。  
崔秉灿觉得自己都快被可爱疯了，制止住了韩胜宇后撤的动作，把额头贴着对方的额头：“要不要试试其他的接吻方式？”  
明显韩胜宇是个行动派，放下顾虑之后也坦率了起来，直接将唇凑了过去。两人都是情场小鸡仔，连唇舌相触都是小心翼翼地，但是这种亲吻却让人上瘾，呼吸交错仿佛融为一体，唇舌之间发出的粘腻水声让人面红耳赤。  
崔秉灿手上也没闲着，趁机解了韩胜宇衬衫是睡衣的扣子，露出了纤细又精练的上身。虽然他平时也有不少机会能看到胜宇哥的身材，可是像这样能肆无忌惮的触碰还是第一次，尤其是胸部，胸肌很明显但是也不会过于夸张，触感柔软又紧致。韩胜宇的乳尖也是小巧精致的粉色，尤其是这身白皙皮肤的衬托下更显可爱。  
等两人喘着气开分时，崔秉灿只见韩胜宇坐在洗面台上，因为自己的压迫只能后仰着双手撑着桌面，被解开的睡衣勉强挂在手肘之间，因为喘息而不停起伏的胸膛在灯光之下白花花的显极了，粉嫩的乳尖挺立在空气之中，随着呼吸舞动，诱惑着他去采摘。  
看的崔秉灿喉头一紧，下身也又精神了起来，不过这个时候到底还是更在乎对方的感受，至今为止韩胜宇都没能发泄一回，哪怕到现在也只是紧紧抓着洗手台边缘忍耐着。  
将韩胜宇的睡裤连着内裤一起扯下来，崔秉灿终于摸上了重点部位。韩胜宇的性器和他本人一样，虽然尺寸可观但是颜色白皙又粉嫩，被内裤禁锢许久终于被解放开来，在崔秉灿的手里可怜兮兮的流淌着透明液体。  
“……”被直接刺激性器的快感让韩胜宇难耐的仰起头不停的喘息。  
看着韩胜宇泛着水光失神的眼睛和因为喘息微张的红唇中窥见的一小截舌尖，色情的让人难耐，崔秉灿只能把视线落在展露在眼前的纤细脖子之上，发泄似的咬了一口。  
“啊！”韩胜宇不禁轻呼出声。  
崔秉灿也觉得自己好像咬的有点用力了，下意识为了弥补一般又舔了一口被咬的地方，又引来韩胜宇一声轻喘。接下来崔秉灿就好像发现什么好玩的东西一般，换着地方啃舔，引诱对方发出细小的可爱声音。  
没过多久韩胜宇就浑身紧绷明显快到了极限，脸埋在崔秉灿的颈窝间难耐地乱蹭着。崔秉灿见状加快手上的动作，很快韩胜宇就低吟一声射在了崔秉灿的手里。  
“哈~哈~哈……”发泄过后的韩胜宇软软的靠在崔秉灿怀里平复呼吸，可对方却没就这样放过他。崔秉灿小心的护着韩胜宇的头让他靠在洗面池的镜子上，顺手扯掉了松垮垮挂在小腿上的裤子，架起对方的一只腿放在肩上，双手也不安分的顺着大腿根揉捏。  
韩胜宇此时正是浑身无力的时候，被这个动作一带，几乎是下户大开，只有腰部能倚着洗面池借点力，这个不安的姿势让他很快回过神来了：“秉灿？”  
“哥的腿真好看啊。”韩胜宇一双腿又白又细长，线条优美，摸起来的触感更是比其他地方要细腻的多，怎么看也不像是男人的腿，崔秉灿忍不住赞叹的亲了亲他的大腿内侧，引得对方不由轻颤了一下。  
“等…等一下！”眼看不是就此打住的状态，韩胜宇有些慌神，只可惜出口的语调软绵绵的没有一丝威慑力。  
崔秉灿委屈屈地将精神起来的下身贴着韩胜宇的臀肉蹭了蹭：“可是它又站了起来了，哥太诱人了~”  
直白的话和危险的触感让韩胜宇感觉脸上热气一腾，咽了口唾沫才干涩的开口道：“跟刚才那样我帮你？”  
“可是我想插进去~”崔秉灿软软的撒着娇，可说出的话却让韩胜宇惊慌不已。  
虽然以前从未起过这种心思，但是年轻人聚一起打打闹闹也会开玩笑，韩胜宇自然知道两个男人之间的性爱是怎么回事，可是真到自己要面临的时候，想想崔秉灿的那个尺寸，怎么想也不是能插入的。  
“不行不行！做不到的！”韩胜宇慌忙摇着头。  
崔秉灿明显没把韩胜宇的拒绝当回事，左顾右盼了一会，伸手把旁边架子上不知是谁放在这的护肤乳液拿了起来，毫不心疼的挤出了小半瓶在手上，然后尽数抹在韩胜宇的臀缝之间。  
“没事的，我会小心的。”崔秉灿亲了亲韩胜宇的鼻尖软声软语地安抚着浑身僵硬的对方，可是手上的动作却没有丝毫收敛。崔秉灿试探着将一根手指插入后穴之中，沾满乳液的手指插入并不困难，可指尖传来的高热又柔软的触感让崔秉灿有些难耐，迫不及待的反复抽插将臀缝之间的乳液均匀的涂抹在肠道之中。  
或许是下身的感觉没有想象中的可怕，也或许是密密落在脸上的亲吻安抚了自己，韩胜宇也没有一开始那么抗拒了，温顺地接受了崔秉灿落在自己唇上的吻。  
感觉到指尖的触感已经足够湿润了，崔秉灿加入了第二根手指，一边舔吻着韩胜宇的唇舌一边用手指一寸一寸地摸着后穴肉壁往更深处拓进。  
两根手指的插入存在感强烈了许多，被涂满乳液的后穴被翻搅着发出令人羞耻的声响，韩胜宇只能紧紧抓着洗面台边缘忍耐着身体之中蒸腾起的怪异感受。  
“啊~”不知是被触碰到了哪里，突然之间韩胜宇颤抖着软软的发出一截气声。  
崔秉灿眼睛一亮，然后移动手指往刚才划过的地方摸了摸：“是这里么？”  
“……”韩胜宇咬着嘴唇不敢看对方。  
崔秉灿也没追问，继续往附近摸了几处，直到摸到一块软肉时，韩胜宇才忍不住吐出了几声喘息。崔秉灿趁机又增加了一根手指，趁对方还没反应过来的时候继续攻击刚才发现的那处。  
被直接刺激前列腺的韩胜宇已经无暇顾及其他，与被安抚性器截然不同的感觉，身体之中不停涌现的陌生快感掳获了他的全部心神，仿佛泡进热水之中有些飘飘然。韩胜宇靠着镜子双眼迷离地看着天花板，就连鼻尖都泛着红，红唇微张吐着一小截舌尖，嘴角还挂着一丝来不及吞咽的口水，就连刚发泄过的性器都微微抬头了。  
崔秉灿看着对方这副痴像，再也没办法忍下去了，抽出手指又倒了些乳液抹在了自己的性器上，然后扶着对方的腰插入了后穴之中。  
“要疯了！”虽然之前扩张时摸到的触感就让崔秉灿觉得十分美妙了，但真正插入时，他才发现内部的滋味远超想象。温热的肠道紧致的包裹着自己，层层的肉壁似乎在抗拒侵入者一般挤压着性器，反倒是让崔秉灿爽的头皮发麻，差点就此交待了。  
不过崔秉灿还是咬着牙大口喘着气没有继续下去，抬头看了眼韩胜宇，只见对方一张脸失了血色一般惨白，抿着唇眉头轻皱一副忍痛的模样。  
果然还是太勉强了。  
崔秉灿有些后悔地想撤出来，可现在稍稍一动，下身销魂的感觉就差点让他把持不住，反倒是身体不自主的往前更顶进一些，惹得韩胜宇不由得轻哼了一声。  
这下崔秉灿更不敢动了，浑身僵硬的站在那里，可身下的快感却又让他快发疯了。脑中天人交战，无法抉择的崔秉灿只能含着泪可怜巴巴的看着韩胜宇。  
此时被插入的韩胜宇自然更为煎熬，虽说被仔细扩张了，可手指和性器的粗细截然不同，私密处被打开的痛楚和心理上的压迫感都让他一时无法适应。可一对上眼看就快落泪的崔秉灿，韩胜宇心里一软，只能尽力放松身体，拉着崔秉灿的手放在唇边轻吻了一下：“我没事的。”  
明明是自己一步一步的过分要求对方更多的，结果反倒是被这样温柔安慰，崔秉灿闻言忍不住掉了眼泪，呜咽着一边哭着一边身体不由自主地顶操着身下这个无条件包容自己的哥哥。  
第一次开荤的小鸡仔一旦开动了就没办法再保持理智了，崔秉灿只能掐着对方的一副细腰，随着本能大开大合的胡乱抽插着。  
“哈……唔！”被崔秉灿狂乱的动作顶的下半身几乎腾空的韩胜宇只能伸腿勾住对方的腰身稳住自己，结果这个动作反倒是让两人下身贴的更紧，突然进入的深度让两人都忍不住喘息出声。  
崔秉灿这才找回了一丝理智，试着往之前碰到的敏感点顶弄。  
“嗯~”换了几个角度之后，崔秉灿顶到的那处让韩胜宇发出了一声甜腻的鼻音。  
见状崔秉灿也放松了下来，最初的焦躁缓解了之后也开始变得有余了起来，开始一轻一重地顶弄那处。而且他发现随着对方进入状态了之后，原本抽插还有些艰难的后穴变得柔软温和了起来，肉壁也开始配合自己的进出一吞一吐地揉压着性器，带来的快感之前还要强上几分。  
韩胜宇也忍不住发出甜美的喘息声，被比手指粗大的性器戳弄那处的感觉比之前更猛烈，连带着好像其他不是敏感点的地方也好像变得敏感了起来，身体逐渐被快感占据反而使不上劲了，一直撑着桌面的手颤抖着差点抓不住。  
此时崔秉灿也发现这个姿势对韩胜宇来说太过辛苦了，连忙抽出性器扶稳了对方：“抱歉胜宇哥，我们换个姿势吧。”  
“嗯。”韩胜宇满脸通红的小声应道。  
不过窄小的浴室也没有其他地方了，崔秉灿将浑身瘫软的韩胜宇翻了个身，让他趴在洗面池上，然后抬高对方的臀部又重新将自己插入进去。  
“等等！别……唔！”被翻过身的韩胜宇立刻就发现自己面前的大片镜子，自己的模样和站在后面插入自己的秉灿都照的清清楚楚，韩胜宇立刻紧闭眼睛捂住脸不敢再看。  
崔秉灿也注意到了镜子，心思一转就扒开了韩胜宇捂脸的手：“这样我都看不到哥的脸了嘛。”  
韩胜宇闻言也没继续挡脸，但是仍旧不肯睁眼，崔秉灿也没勉强他，一边深深浅浅的顶弄对方柔软又湿润的后穴，一边时不时的落下几个吻在线条优美的后背。  
闭着眼睛的韩胜宇并没有因此得到松口气的机会，他都不知道为什么自己连后背都这么敏感，每一个落下的吻都让他不住的颤抖，和从后穴蒸腾积攒的快感连成一片织成网让他无处可逃，哪怕紧紧咬住手指都没办法止住从喉头溢出的声音。  
崔秉灿此时也快忍不住了，弓起身子大力的几乎是整根插进整根抽出。两人连接之处已经一片泥泞，随着崔秉灿的抽插发出令人脸红心跳的声响。  
“！”韩胜宇连声音都发不出来了，只觉得被顶入了一个让人害怕的深度，不禁手脚蜷缩，就连大腿肌肉无意识的抽搐着，偏偏身体的快感却甜蜜的不像话。  
“胜宇哥……”崔秉灿也爽的不行，喘息着贴着韩胜宇的耳边无意识的轻声念道，却想着让哥哥更舒服一点，伸手握住韩胜宇正不停滴落着前列腺液体的性器上下撸动。  
“哈！别……唔！”前后夹击的刺激让韩胜宇猛然仰起上身想逃开，可崔秉灿正是关键时刻，力道大得让他挣脱不开，只能茫然的向四周胡乱抓着，却不小心碰开了洗面池的水龙头。意外的动静让韩胜宇一惊，睁开眼睛却看见镜子里浑身粉红的自己吐着舌头流着泪的色情模样，就这样愣着达到了高潮。  
“唔！”崔秉灿被对方因高潮而不停抽搐的后穴一夹，也只能勉强再操干几下后，低吟一声射在了韩胜宇的体内。  
浴室之内顿时只剩水龙头的哗哗水声和两人的喘息声。  
崔秉灿粘着韩胜宇偷了好几个吻，才拉着手脚发软的韩胜宇站了起来：“又得洗澡了。”  
直到被花洒的热水淋了一头，韩胜宇才理智回笼，沉默了一会才艰难地吐出两个字：“糟了……”  
“嗯？”  
韩胜宇捂住脸：“宿舍大家都在，刚才……”印象里好像自己的声音还不小，虽说是在浴室，而且天凉了韩势也搬回了房间睡，可这个宿舍的隔音真的没多好。  
“没事啦。”崔秉灿脸上笑嘻嘻。  
大家知道了胜宇哥是自己的才好，因为胜宇哥可不止被自己一个人窥伺着呢。

-完-


End file.
